My Hell on Earth
by Racerchick
Summary: This is my life...Hell on earth. No more, no less. he said. Skittery don't say that...you're all I have left. she replied. I know.
1. Scars and Beethoven

_AN: __I own none of the newsies characters (if I did Race, Skittery and Dutchy would be all mine...) well I hope you enjoy this fanfic. _

_Note to reader, none of the actual newsies are mentioned (by name) in this here chapter but the next couple of ones I believe they do (once I write them down.) please RR!_

* * *

A young boy sat by the window. Rain poured down on the street below. He sighed. In his mind he wanted to be outside playing. His father, however, wouldn't approve of such a way to "waste" time. 

"Young man!" called a stern voice. The boy turned to see his decrepit tutor standing in the doorway. Mr. Gutenberg was very impatient and Matthew had already wasted away 20 minutes of his schooling.

"Sorry Mr. Gutenberg. I'm coming." he said climbing off the window seat.

"Well that's the second time this week; I'm going to have to tell your father."

"Please, don't tell him! I promise I'll never do it again. Please sir don't tell him."

"I'm sorry Matthew but rules are rules. Your sisters and brother have to follow the same rules that your father set. Now sit down. Open your reader to page 20 and begin."

"Yes sir." he said sitting down. After opening his reader he began working in it. All he thought of was what his father would say when he found out.

* * *

"Matthew James Hibbett! Come here!" yelled a man up the stairs. Matthew slowly walked to the top of the stairs. He looked down at his father's face. His father was red with anger and rage. He pointed his finger at the floor before him. 

Slowly Matthew walked down the stairs coming to a stop in front of his father. He looked up at his father's face.

"Your tutor says you've been slacking this week. Is this true?"

"Yes sir." Matthew whispered.

"Speak proudly so I can hear you."

"Yes sir." Matthew said. He held his head low afraid to look up.

"Son you know I don't approve of idealness. Now how many times have I told you to get those stupid little six year old thoughts out of your head?!" he said slowly raising his voice to a yell. Matthew shook slightly at his father's volume.

Mr. Hibbett took his hands from behind his back. In them was a long piece of leather, a horse whip to be more precise, making Matthew cry out it fear.

Three children could be seen watching from upstairs, watching but staying out of their father's wrath.

"Please no please. I won't ever do it again please sir." he begged. His father didn't listen. He moved closer and swiftly implemented his "fair" punishment.

* * *

Matthew lay in his bed crying. A boy, about four years older than him, came into the room. He sat down on the chair beside the bed. 

"Are you okay?"

"I'm Fine. Luke, why does father hate me so much?"

"He doesn't Matty he just wants you to be strong."

"Then why does he use that whip so much?"

"It's to make you stronger. We must all take care of ourselves and look out for ourselves."

"Luke…it hurts so much."

"Let me look at it." he said getting up and slowly pulling back the wet clothes. On Matt's back he saw fresh whipping marks and old scars. Luke reached to the bed side table and soaked a towel in fresh water. Gently he laid the cloth on Matt's back. "Is that better?"

"Yes. Do you think Ms. Smith will bring me some food from the kitchen?"

"You know father's rules. If you're too sick to come to the dinner table you don't need food. She NEVER breaks a rule."

"Will you…"

"Matt, I can't. Father will…I just can't I'm risking it just talking to you. I've got to go now I've got tennis lessons." Luke said leaving the room.

"Thanks." Matt said to no one. He lay there thinking of what his life would be like without his father.

* * *

"Matthew? Are you in a better mood?" 

"Yes sir."

"Then you may come out of your room." he said walking down the hall. It had been two weeks since Matthew had been punished. He'd been confined to his room with no food or water.

He staggered out into the hall. His brother walked past him with his piano books. Matt went to find his mother but she was one, away to one of her friend's houses with the girls. Feeling alone he walked downstairs to listen to Luke play the piano.

Luke was the goody-two-shoes of the family. First born, better loved. He had their father's hair and eyes but mother's chin and nose. Whenever he was told to do something he didn't ask questions he just did it. Matt sometimes despised him for his perfection.

Their sisters, Abby and Lana, were two identical angels. Both nearly died during birth so both were babied by everyone. They did everything together from schooling to brushing their golden hair, a trait passed down from their father. They even ate in synchronization.

Matt was neither the favorite elder son nor the babied twin girls. He was different; he was a trapped spirit that wanted to be free. The only thing Matthew liked about himself was his hair and eyes, both brown like his mother. In Matt's opinion he wasn't related to his father in any way.

He walked into the music room and heard Beethoven coming from the piano. Luke effortlessly moved his fingers up and down the piano keys. Matthew moved over to his brother's side. Looking up Luke smiled at him slightly.

"Want to play your violin with me?"

"Okay, but won't father get angry? I'm not supposed to practice until later today."

"Go on Matty, play with your brother." the boys turned to see their father behind them. In his hand was Matt's violin case. He held it out and Matt took it with a small smile. Standing behind his brother they started to play Beethoven.

Music flowed through the house. Peace came with the music; a peace that would otherwise be lost forever. The boys played for almost an hour until supper was announced. After washing up the boys took their places at the table.

In honor of Matt's return they had pork chops and mashed potatoes. The family, for that day, forgot of their troubles and laughed and had a good time. Matt prayed it would last a long time even though he knew it wouldn't.


	2. The truth

_Well here it is the next chapter...I really hope you enjoy it. Please keep reviewing._

* * *

Weeks flew by and soon November turned into December. The streets were soon covered by the first snow. Unlike most children the Hibbett's stayed inside and studied. Matt was trying to be on his best behavior as Christmas was only around the corner.

About a week before Christmas, however, the peace blew up in their faces. The children woke to their parents fighting. This was unusual for the children to see or hear. They dressed quickly and tip toed downstairs to listen in on their parents' argument.

"He deserves to know the truth!"

"If he knows the truth then he'll become what his father is. A BUM, a lousy rotten BUM! Do you want that?!"

"Dillon we need to tell him. If this continues he'll find out anyway he doesn't look a thing like you."

"Is that my fault Lisa?! I'm not the one that got pregnant with the boy now am I?"

"Don't do that Dillon please don't go there. I want Matt to know the truth of his past. He deserves to know who his real father is."

"Then tell the little bastard but when he wants to go find his father I'm not going to stop him!"

"Dillon please…"

"No I won't have that kind infecting our children, remember the ones we had together! If he knows the truth I'll stop treating him as if he were my own son. He'll be put to work and made to learn his place. So go on tell the damn bastard son!"

"Please the children will hear you."

"Isn't that what you want? Don't you want them to know their brother is low dirty rotten scum? Don't you want them to know that his father is in jail and his mother is a whore?!"

Knowing their father's rage was raising Luke, Abby and Lana backed away toward the stairs while Matt stayed to wait it out. The two adults continued to argue over him until he couldn't take it any more. It drove Matt crazy to watch his mother fight with the man he called father. Matt had to hold himself back from running to her aid every time he insulted her.

Mr. Hibbett finally went too far and struck his hand across her face. Enraged Matt ran in and charged her assailant who was nearly 30 years older and 180 pounds heavier than him. He managed to tackle him to the ground yelling for his mom to run.

Both "men" got up and stared at each other trying to scare the other off. Both attempts were made in vain. Finally Mr. Hibbett spoke.

"Come here boy. Come here NOW!!"

Matt looked at his mother for advice. She nodded him forward. He slowly took one step toward his "father." Mr. Hibbett grabbed Matt's arm and held on to it with a sickeningly tight boa constrictor grip. Matt winced slightly at the pain he was inducing.

Without notice Mr. Hibbett stuck Matt across the face. Matt screamed for his mother to stop this monster but she sat. She was ghost like against the wall trying to pretend not to be there. Mr. Hibbett attacked continually until Matt lay limp on the floor. With out care Mr. Hibbett ordered a servant to take the "rat" somewhere far away.

"It should never return!"

Quickly, before the town woke, the servant slipped Matt outside and ran toward downtown Manhattan. He ran swiftly not making a sound with Matt's near lifeless body in his arms. Shadows followed over the grounds. He didn't stop until it was getting light and windows started opening.

_I gotta get rid of this kid!_

He frantically looked around his eyes coming to a stop on an older looking building. It had old broken crates to one side while barrels stood to the other. Nodding he walked forward and laid Matt on the step. Looking around to make sure nobody had seen him he took a couple of steps back.

"Good luck kid. May god bless you with a better life."

Quickly he hightailed it away from the building and the boy. After three minutes the door opened.

"GET HELP!"

* * *

_Total cliff hanger...will he live or die? find out next time on My hell on earth. Please Review._


	3. Monster

_AN: I hope you're enjoying the story so far. I hope to get a little more into detail of Matt's past and maybe throw some complications into the story, of course how more complicated could it get? Well I do hope you're haveing fun reading it and I encourage all of you to review and give me some good tips. Thanks._

* * *

"Somebody go get help! Get Kloppman…hurry!" 

A young boy hurried off to fetch Kloppman. The rest of the group looked down at the boy on the step. His face was bruised and bloody, his arm looked broken and he was wheezing as he breathed. An older man appeared from behind the boys asking what was going on. After looking down his demeanor changed and he quickly sprang into action to save his life.

"Come on now don't just stare. Twister help me get him inside." a boy of about 16 years scooped the boy up and took him inside. The bright sunlight was replaced by dim lights. To the right was a room labeled 'Sick' which Kloppman paraded the newsies right through.

"Lay him on that bed. Thanks, now all of you get outta here, go on get your papes. He'll be here when you get back." Kloppman said running around the room to get ice, water and some new clothes. He worked tirelessly over the boy washing off the dried caked on blood and stop the fresh flowing blood. After 30 minutes Kloppman had cleaned off most of his face and was working on keeping the swelling down.

After going to get more clothes he returned to find the boy coughing and trying, unsuccessfully, to get up. Kloppman soothed him and held him down.

"Well now…hold on there it's okay don't worry you're safe now. Relax…you're safe." he brought a cup of water to the boys mouth. "There now…what's your name?" he asked the boy after he'd finished drinking.

"Matt…" he wheezed, wincing at the pain he'd just self induced. Kloppman knew then that a rib or two was broken. After taking the boy's shirt off Kloppman could see the full extent of the boy's injuries. His abdomen was severely bruised and blood was trickling down his right side. Kloppman slowly started washing the blood away stopping every so often to let Matt get his breath. After cleaning the blood away he taped his ribs to steady them and laid some ice on him to help with the swelling.

"Well now Matt, you said it was, I'm Alexander Kloppman but you can just call me Kloppman, everyone else does. You're in a newsie's lodging house, just so you know. You should also know that who ever did this to you wont ever hurt you again if I or any of the newsies can help it."

"Thanks." Matt said wincing in pain.

"Don't try to talk you need your rest."

* * *

"Where's Matt, mommy?" 

"He ran away this morning."

"Why?"

"Because."

"That's not an answer…"

"LUCAS! Just drop it!"

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

"How is he Kloppman?" 

"I'm not gonna lie to you he's not great but he's doing better."

"Can we'se see 'em?"

"Not right now. He's real scared of who ever roughed him up. We need to earn his trust first not parade him around like an animal."

"Wat's hi name?"

"He says it's Matt. Now you boys get up and get ready for bed it's late and you got work tomorrow."

The boys trudged upstairs and off to bed. Everyone's mind was on the small boy downstairs and if he'd make it or not. Soon the lodging house was full of silence as everybody drifted off to sleep.

"STOP IT! MOM HELP ME! PLEASE! LUKE SOMEBODY STOP HIM HE'S KILLING ME! HELP!"

Kloppman ran downstairs and into the 'sick' room. He struggled to hold Matt down, who was trying to run from something or someone. Two newsies stumbled down the stairs to see what was the matter.

"Boys help me. He's too strong." Twister and Bumlets crossed the room. Bumlets was two months Matt's minor whereas Twister was 9 years their elder coming in at 17.

"Matt…Matt listen to me. He's not here you're safe. I promise." Kloppman said.

Tears rolled down his face as he looked up at the three faces. He relaxed and his head hit the pillow.

"I'm sorry. I'm not normally that loud. It's just…I'm scared."

"Kloppman do ya tink it'd be alright if I'se sleep down here wit 'em?" Bumlets asked. Kloppman looked at Bumlets and Matt.

"If he doesn't mind."

"Do ya?"

"Not really."

"Then you'se two get ta sleep. An' try not ta scream anymore me boys gotta work tomorrow."

"Sorry." Matt said as Twister and Kloppman left. As soon as the door shut Bumlets turned to Matt and began talking.

"So where ya from? Me guess is somewhere uptown huh?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Ya shirt. Don' see many dat nice round here. If you'se don' mind me askin' wat da heck happened ta ya?"

"I just got into a fight."

"Wit wat a mountain lion?"

"No…with a monster."

"Oh…well we'se better get ta sleep befoah Kloppman catches us." Bumlets said. Matt nodded and shut his eyes. He drifted into an uneasy sleep with his thoughts on the monster he was so terrified of.

* * *

_Love it or hate it? Please RR and tell me how I could improve. Thanks_


	4. First lesson to selling

**_AN: Sorry it's been so long. I just recently watched Newsies for the first time in almost three months so I haven't written anything very new. But here it is finally the next chapter so I hope you enjoy it and please RR. Your suggestions help me write better chapters._**

* * *

"Rise and shine Matt." Kloppman said as he walked through the door. It'd had been one week or so since Matt had been dumped on the steps of the lodging house. His bruises were healing nicely but his ribs were still a pain to him.

"Good morning Mr. Kloppman." Matt said.

"Now I told you it's just Kloppman. Mr. makes me feel old." he said with a smile. The young boy nodded as Kloppman helped him sit up. After redressing his ribs Kloppman allowed Bumlets to come in and visit.

"Hey, how ya been?"

"Pretty good."

"Do ya know when you'se can finally come an' sell wit da rest 'a da newsies?"

"No…he hasn't said anything about me going to sell."

"Maybe we should ask him."

"Okay, I'll ask. Kloppman…" he started as the older gentleman came back with some oatmeal for Matt. "Can I go out and sell with the rest of the newsies today?"

"Well…as long as you promise that you'll stay with one of the other boys and you won't get into any fights. Your ribs need plenty of time to heal properly."

"I promise."

"Okay…eat your breakfast." he said leaving the bowl near Matt.

"You'se can sell wit me. Wit all your injuries we could probably sell nearly two hundred papes."

"Is that good?"

"Dat my friend is great. Hurry up the distribution center opens soon."

"Okay…help me eat this stuff…" Matt said looking at the mush in the bowl.

"Maybe we should get food on the way in. Da nuns give out some good bread every mornin."

"Okay let's go." Matt said hoping down and putting on a cap he'd inherited from Twister. The two boys scurried out the door before Kloppman could find the full bowl of oatmeal.

"Wow. It's so nice out when there's little to nobody out an about."

"This is the most peaceful time a' day." Bumlets informed Matt. The two boys smiled and followed the legion of newsies getting into line in front of an older looking wagon drawn by two decrepit horses. The nuns inside the wagon were different than any nun Matt had ever seen. They had smiles on their faces and seemed generally happy to give out bread and coffee to the hungry newsies.

"God bless you…Jesus loves you…you shall be saved children." they said as the grubby hands took hold of the fresh bread.

"Thanks." Matt said as his hand retreated bread in tow. He skipped the coffee and followed Bumlets down the street towards the distribution center.

"Have you'se ever sold a pape befoah?"

"Not at all…is it hard?"

"Not at all. You'se just gotta know how to get the sympathy vote from a buyer. If you'se can get dat you can make da sale. An' seein as you'se isn't in da most perfect a' health I'se predict dat you'se will be able to sell a lot 'a papes. Just wait you'll do great." Bumlets reassured the young boy.

"Wow…" Matt said as his eyes fell on the distribution center. A wagon was parked in front having papers loaded onto it. Finally it drove away leaving a giant space for the mob of newsies to line up in.

"Do you'se got any money?"

"Yeah." Matt replied thinking of the money he'd taken before the fight. "I have a whole dollar."

"Don't spend it all today…we'se still gotta pay for tomorrow's papes. Buy a hundred papes and I'll buy a hundred papes."

"Okay." Matt watched as Bumlets walked up to a rather thin and clean cut looking man.

"Good mornin weasel…a hundred papes." Bumlets said slapping down his money.

"Here…and it's Wiesel." he said as a young boy only a little older than Matt and Bumlets pushed the papers under the barred window.

"A hundred papers please." Matt said sliding his money to the buy behind the window.

"Here's your change."

"Thank you…" Matt said stuffing it into his pocket. He turned and headed down the stairs with his papers on his shoulder mimicking Bumlets. The two boys headed down the street to Central Park, Bumlets' normal selling place.

"So you ready for ya first sellin lesson?"

"Sure…fire away."

"Da first thing ya gotta learn is da headlines don't sell papes…newsies sell papes." Bumlets instructed. With that Bumlets raised a muster in his voice and shouted out headline after headline to show Matt exactly what to do.


	5. Skittish

**_AN: Sorry it took so long writers block but it's gone...for now. Anyway here is the next installment of My Hell on Earth. Hope you enjoy it and please if you feel the need REVIEW. well now without further ado...read on..._**

* * *

"Okay now show me what'cha made 'a."

"Baby raised by monkeys!" Matt yelled at the top of this voice. Tow passer bys traded him a coin for a paper.

"Mudder births baby goat." Bumlets yelled receiving five sales.

"Baby goat born with two heads!"

The shouting when on for hours until each boy had at most ten papers left. Matt smiled at the best day he'd had in a long time. This good day, however, was about to come to a screeching halt.

"Matt! Matt!" yelled two little girls running up to him. They were smiling and bouncing up and down.

"Where have you been?" Abby asked.

"Here and there. Where's your dad?"

"Girls come away from that street rat!" yelled a man. Matt froze at the sight of his monster.

"Matt! What's wrong?" Bumlets asked with concern.

Matt just watched his tormentor come closer. His heart raced and his face lost all color.

"Give me a paper boy." Mr. Hibbet said shoving out a coin. Matt exchanged it with a paper still as pale as can be. "Stop being such a lazy bastard. Move out of my say so I can take my daughters to Central Park. Don't make me get the police."

Matt stepped aside to let the group through. As Mr. Hibbet passed he shoved Matt down sending his papers flying in all directions. Bumlets hasted to help his friend up.

"Ya don' gotta be so mean!" he yelled after him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'll be fine."

"Who was dat?"

"My father." he said collecting his papers.

"What'd ya evah do ta him?"

"I was born." he said walking away.

Bumlets watching the boy then looked back at Mr. Hibbet. _That's Matt's father?!_ he thought. Turning around he ran after Matt.

"Wait up!" he called.

"Sorry I just don't want him to come back. He…well I left under bad conditions."

"Did he do dis to ya?" Bumlets asked pointing to Matt's bruises.

Matt hung his head in silent shame. He'd never told anyone, outside his family, of his abuse.

"Ya don' gotta be ashamed. Just know youse got da newsies on ya side now.

"Thanks."

"C'mon lets sell da rest 'a dese papes." Bumlets said.

The two boys started shouting out more ridiculous headlines until both were out of papers. As the sun started setting they stared back to the lodging house.

"Skittery."

"What'd you say?"

"Skittery, dats ya new name."

"Why?"

"Well Brain is teachin' me new words and yesterday he taught me skittish."

"So?"

"It means jumpy and moody and youse is both at times. So can wese call ya Skittery?"

"Sure why not?"

"C'mon lets go spread da word 'a ya new name."

Skittery and Bumlets ran down the road laughing and jumping around.

* * *

"So how was ya first day?" Knuckles asked.

"I like it a lot. I even got a nickname."

"Really what is it?"

"Skittery cause I'm so jumpy. Bumlets gave it to me."

"Good job Bum. Good choice." Knuckles commented. He turned his attention back to the poker game he was playing and raised the amount before showing his cards. "Better luck next time fellas."

"Damn it!" Racetrack yelled.

"Alright guys its gettin' late an' wese all need our rest so hit the hay." Knuckles said as the newsies started heading up stairs. Bumlets showed Skittery up to the dormitory where he'd be staying from now on and helped him find a bunk before running over to his and falling asleep. Skittery looked around the room and smiled before lying down. "Hey Skittery…no yelling tonight kay?"

"Sure thing Knuckles." he said. With that he turned over and fell asleep.


	6. Hope

"Come on Skittery wake up!" cried Bumlets at the top of his lungs. Skittery gave him a death threat look but rolled over gracefully falling out of his bed. It'd been about eight years since Skittery had become a newsie and was now the ripe old age of 14 even though he looked a little bit younger. The newsboys of Manhattan were busy getting up and dressed while most people weren't even thinking about getting up for another couple of hours. They were shaving, washing, hair combing and the all important using the bathroom before they stampeded down the stairs at top speed.

* * *

Skipping down the street the newsies came to a stop in front of a stand where nuns were giving out bread and drinks. To the side there was some fruit which was also free to the newsies. After grabbing and apple and some coffee Skittery headed down the next street towards the distribution center to pick up the one thing keeping him from living on the streets, papers.

The mass of newsies ended up forming a crowd around the gates waiting for the circulation bell to start ringing so they could buy their papers and escape the hoards of newsies trying to sell the same paper as them. Newsboys living in the lodging house mixed with the ones living at home with their parents and siblings creating a giant force of newsies.

Bumlets stood next to Skittery smiling and talking to Racetrack and Mush while Skittery just stood and waited. Skittery was prone to many bad moods and mood swings and today was not different. Something told him that today was going to be a bad day that he'd live to regret getting out of bed.

_Ding…ding…ding_ rang the bell as the gates fell open letting the newsies rush in like a flood. They filled every nook and cranny of the allowed newsie standing area. Skittery was near the front of the line, which he liked, it gave him a little bit of an edge because he could be selling papers before most of the newsies. Unfortunately for the newsies today's headline sucked meaning more work for them "improving" it to their standards.

After buying his usual of fifty papers Skittery headed out into the cold cruel world to sell the World. He looked through a paper as he walked down toward the zoo in Central Park. He enjoyed selling there for some unknown reason. There were a lot of families there that he guessed reminded him of the good times he had had with his mom and the rest of his family.

Today felt different there was just something about that part of the park that made him want to leave but he shook if off figuring that if he left some other newsie would come and sell all their papers here and then take over his selling spot. That was one thing he couldn't do. He needed this selling spot, it was one of the few good ones and it was the only way he was going to be able to pay for rent and food and new clothes once his became so ratty and torn that they showed his long johns underneath.

As the day started to begin and men and women walked past him on their way to work he started working himself and started yelling out different headlines trying to make it a good one that would attract more than one person so he could sell out quicker. Business men rushed by in their three piece suit carrying what appeared to be important paperwork and yelling across the street to friends.

Skittery did good selling most of his papers to the rushing crowd of workers. He figured that when the mothers and fathers that didn't have to work came with their kids to the zoo he'd sell the rest of them like he always did.

Thirty minutes after the "business rush" was over for Skittery the "zoo rush" started as parents and nannies accompanied by children started pouring into the zoo. Many of the parents bought a paper for the pure fact that they weren't actually going to go to the zoo with their children but read in the park while the children looked at animals by themselves.

It was then that Skittery saw her. She was a young girl only about eight or nine years old and was holding tight to her mother's hand. Her sandy brown hair came to the small of her back and was tied back into a braid with a green ribbon holding it in. She had light green eyes with specks of blue in them and she had a smile that would melt anyone's heart.

She asked politely if she could buy a paper and her father nodded giving her the money to do so. I knew that was a hard decision for them to make as they appeared to be living on scraps of food as it was. As I handed her the paper I noticed a bruise on her arm, it was small and light as if it'd been there for a while but it appeared to be a hand print of someone grabbing her and pulling her toward them. Smiling she thanked me and went back to her parents who told her to go look at the animals.

After she skipped into the zoo I watched as her parents started walking backwards and finally rushed off away from the zoo and their daughter. I knew they wouldn't be coming back and that she was now alone, like me.

Hours flew by and finally she came back out and looked around with scared eyes for her parents. I watched her call for them frantically as if there was someone trying to kill her. My heart broke when she realized what they'd done and knew they were gone forever. In a way she looked happy to see that even though it meant that she would never see them again they were gone.

When she was sitting down I decided to go and see if she was okay. Her face was now tear stained and her dress brown on the knees from where she'd fell to the dirt. She looked up and in a manner of saying with her eyes asked me why I was there.

I held sympathy for her. Even though my "father" was a complete ignoramus egotistical jerk he didn't ever dump me at the park in the middle of the day. He just waited until it was too early for anyone to see what he was doing.

"The names Skittery…what's yours?"

"Hope."

* * *

**_Okay for those of you who have read this already and are thinking why is it so familiar...it's because the internet shortened the chapter and I only just realized it so I'm fixing it and adding another chapter like later today...aren't you lucky? Well anyway please bare with me and I will get it done asap!_**


	7. New home

**_AN: Okay so this is probably going to be my last chapter on this story for a while cause I'm gonna be starting school in two weeks and I've got color guard camp the rest of this week and Marching band camp next week but then I'll be free for a week when I'll try to update all of my stories. Anyway thanks for the reviews and please bare with me if it takes a while to update I don't mean to take long._**

**_Newsies is owned by Disney which causes me to cry but I'll get over it if I can write about it...and look I can so I'm okay._**

* * *

"Hey Skittery! How'd work go today? Sell all ya papes?" Racetrack yelled as Skittery entered the lodging house. Even though he asked he only did it to be polite, or at least attempt to be polite. In fact he was too busy with an on going poker game to notice something different about Skittery.

"Jack!" Skittery said hastily to a boy sitting across from Racetrack. Jack looked up with an annoyed look clearly saying 'not now.'

Skittery backtracked out the door to the confusion of the rest of the newsies. Jack leaned back in his chair and watched the door for his return. He didn't have to wait long; Skittery reentered the room promptly this time however, he was accompanied by a young girl. She clung to his arm with wide eyes looking around the lodging house and at all the newsies.

"Jack, Ise need a favor." Skittery said nodding toward the girl.

"Where did ya get a goil Skitts?" Jack questioned. Skittery looked to the girl and back to the newsies as if to say 'where did she come from' but put a hand to her back and gently pushed her forward.

"This is Hope, she's gonna live here." Skittery said a little uncertain of what he was saying. He didn't have the authority to say who could live in the lodging house and who couldn't, that was Jack's territory.

"Well Hope, where do ya come from?" Jack asked the girl staying put in his chair.

"New York." she said quietly.

"Well so do da rest 'a us. Ise mean where did Skittery here find ya?"

"My parents left me at the zoo. Skittery brought me here." she said clutching closer to the boy. Skittery looked from Jack to the others newsies to see if they approved. Jack's face dropped when he hear the girl say she'd been left. Most of his newsies had been abandoned or forced to leave by their parents.

"Well den, Hope let's get'cha a bed." He said pointing them upstairs.

Skittery led her upstairs and into a bunkroom. Taking her to the end he told her to take what ever bunk she wanted. She chose the bottom one and Skittery threw his stuff on top to make sure she was close to him if she got scared during the night.

"Skittery?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did my parents leave me? Did I do something wrong?"

"No an' don'cha ever think that. Sometimes people get overwhelmed wit stuff and dey have ta make sacrifices. Dats all dat dis is. It's a sacrifice ya parents made for you to make yourself a life of ya own. Dey probably thought ya would be better off wit out dem holdin' ya down." Skittery said trying to explain to her that it might be better this way for her.

"Skittery?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you be here for me…always?"

"Yeah."

She smiled and took her shoes off setting them down beside her bed. Skittery gave her a hug and trying to be a big brother told her to go to bed.

"Skittery?" she called to him as he rounded the stairs.

"Yeah?"

"Can I come sell papers with you tomorrow?"

"Do ya really wanna?"

"Yeah, I've always wanted to sell one paper."

"Shoah thing youse can come." He said continuing down stairs to meet a confused bunch of newsies. No girl had ever stayed there and they didn't know if they liked it.

"She's a goil. What if she's weird?" Dutchy said throwing his hand in the air clutching his hat in it. Specs and Blink agreed.

"She ain't weird, and let me remind ya…youse like goils."

"Yeah but she'd different. She's younger den da goils Ise like."

"Well ya know what Dutchy, if she bugs ya so much get outta here, Jack already said it would be okay."

The room went silent at the last comment. Skittery went back upstairs to wash off after the hot days work. When he made his way to his bunk he found Hope curled up into a ball close to her pillow. As he hopped up to his bunk a voice called up to him.

"Skittery?"

"Yeah?"

"Goodnight."

"Night Hope." He said yawning and turning over falling into the silent but restless sleep.


	8. Improvin the Truth

**AN: I know I haven't been updating a lot lately but I'm going to get better I promise. I'm trying for an update every weekend so you might get lucky. Anyway here's the next installment of My Hell On Earth and I hope you like it. Please RR for me.**

* * *

Skittery rolled out of bed falling to the ground but landing gracefully like a cat. He padded to the washroom and cleaned up before the rush of newsies flooded inside. For once he'd woken up before Kloppman had come calling to all to get up, he used to do this all the time but he'd become a heavier sleeper and now it was near impossible to wake him up early. After changing into trousers and a grey shirt he walked back to his bunk and woke Hope up.

She'd slept the whole night through after crying herself to bed. Her face was still tear stained and her eyes were slightly puffy when they opened but you could still see a twinkle in them. She smiled a 'good morning' and sat up slowly so she didn't hit her head. After washing up and changing into her dress, still brown on the knees, she came back and sat down by him waiting for some kind of direction.

"Hope…may Ise ask ya something?"

"What?"

"How did ya get dat bruise?"

"The one on my arm?" he nodded. "My father got angry but it was a one time thing. He'd never hit me." She said quickly. He put his arm around her and placed a kiss on the top of her head. Smiling she put on her shoes and by the time most of the newsies were getting up and ready to go they were heading out the door into the crisp morning air.

She skipped ahead laughing and singing to herself. He smiled at the energy she had, the desire for life and fun. As they came to a wagon we both received bread and a cup of coffee which she gave to Skittery. She devoured her bread quickly while he nibbled on it all the way to the distribution center. The iron gates were still closed leaving them no place in particular to go but to sit on the cold hard ground and wait.

It wasn't long before more newsies started showing up and finally the gates opened and the mob spilled inside to get there share of the papers. Skittery held tight to Hope's hand so she didn't get separated from him. Pushing slightly he found his way close to the front of the line. His friend Itey was standing behind him with a worried look on his face.

"What's wrong Itey?"

"Ise can't find Tumbler. He got separated in dis mob." He said looking to the back to see if his kid brother was there.

"Dis is why ya keep hold of him somehow." Skittery said with a laugh. "Don't worry Tumbler can take care 'a hisself."

"Itey!" a boy yelled running up to him. Itey breathed a sigh of relief and ruffled the boy's hair. He smiled and stood in front of him. Hope giggled a little and moved forward with the line. When they got to the front he placed down a coin and asked for ninety papers, a good amount for two newsies to sell. Hope took thirty of the ninety he'd just bought and we walked out of the gates and into the streets of Manhattan.

"So how do you sell a paper?" she asked with a smile.

"Ya improve the truth." He replied. She cocked her head in confusion. "Here let me show ya." He said walking towards a group of business men. "Mudder gives birth to baby monkey, 5th avenue in uproar over baby monkey!" he cried handing paper after paper to the men while collecting coin after coin. They then hurried off trying to find the story he'd been talking about.

"But there's no story about that."

"There is…page 3, 'Mother gives birth to baby monkey, and adoptive parents Mr. and Mrs. Anderson of the 5th avenue manor are thrilled.' That is how to improve the truth, bend it to fit your need."

"May I try?"

"Go ahead, ya gotta get some experience some how." He said stepping aside. She looked through the paper and found a story to fit her need.

"Extra, extra…boy raised by wolves found near Brooklyn." She yelled giving four papers away for money. He smiled as he looked to the article she was improving. 'Boy finds wolf near Brooklyn Bridge and raises it himself.' "How was that?"

"Simply amazin, you may have the newsie gift after all." He said. The two continued on their way selling and laughing at the gullibility of the people of New York. By noon the morning edition gone and they headed to Tibby's for lunch with the other newsies. Finding a table near the back the newsies all came together to talk of their experiences selling that morning and what stories they'd told to sell the papers. Jack was boasting on how he'd sold out before four hours had past while Race was talking of his success at the tracks, three bets turned to great wins for Race leaving him with more money than he'd had in a long time. Most of the newsies knew however that the money he now possessed would be gone by the time he got home that night. Blink told all who would listen of his run in with the mayor's daughter although most were too interested in wolfing down the food that they could afford before they had to walk out to the streets of Manhattan and carry the banner yet again.

Hope sipped at her coke while listening to the conversations of the newsies with smiles and laughter. Tumbler sat next to Hope, both being around the same age, they enjoyed telling each other of the many stories they'd "improved" that morning and compared how many they'd sold. Itey and Skittery smiled with laughter at the sight of the two getting along quite well.

"So how's ya day goin Skitt?" Jack called down the table. Skittery turned his head and shot a rare smile towards Jack answering his question without saying a word. Jack shook his head with a laugh. He knew that Skittery'd had a hard life and evidently so had Hope but here was there chance to start over, a chance to live their lives the way they may or may not want to.


	9. Idiot Delancey's and a visitor

**_AN: Okay so here's another chapter, it's a little out there but I think it fits a little. I hope you enjoy it and please RR for me._**

* * *

"Twirl come on we've gotta go!" Skittery called up the stairs to his "sister." Tumbler stumbled down looking sleepy as ever and informed Skittery that she was still combing her hair, something about chewing gum while you sleep. "Hope we don't have time for this! Come on we've gotta go!" he called once again to the girl.

"Coming!" she cried running down the stairs to meet him. He hugged her quickly and they joined the river of newsies rushing out the door and down the street. Twirl (Hope) ran to find Tumbler and the two of them stuck together on the way to the distribution center. It'd been a couple of months since Hope had come to live with the newsies. In that time they'd given her the nickname of Twirl and Skittery had basically adopted her as his sister.

"Bout time ya got here. Come on Cowboys gonna skunk the Delancey's. It's gonna be a riot!" Tumbler said grabbing her hand and disappearing into the crowd so they'd get a good seat. Twirl giggled a little happy that she had such a good friend in all the newsies. Once they'd made it to the front they could see everything that was happening. Jack was beating the Delancey's by a lot, both boys were already bloody and Jack had barely been touched, no thanks to some help by his fellow newsies. Oscar looked up at her and Tumbler with hurt eyes causing them to bend down as if they were friends of his to make sure he was alright.

"Come here!" he cried grabbing hold of both of them and dragging them forward shoving Twirl into Morris' arms. "Back off Cowboy or the shrimps get hurt!" he yelled to Jack who froze in his tracks. This was low, even for the Delancey's.

"Let 'em go! Let 'em go now Oscar, both of them!" Jack spat at the boys. They laughed but held tight to both youngsters. Tumbler was breathing heavy as if he was about to do severe bodily damage to Oscar. He looked to Twirl and winked a little and she forced one of her arms free from Morris. "I'm tellin ya one last time; let 'em go!" The Delancey's laughed a little at the "threat" that Jack posed. As long as they had the two youngsters none of the newsies would hurt them for fear of hurting one of their own.

Skittery and Itey looked on in udder fear for their siblings simultaneously making their way to the front of group so they could get a better view. Twirl looked frantically to Skittery her eyes pleading for help. Seeing her arm free from Morris' grasp he motioned for her to jab his groin with her elbow. Nervously she raised her arm and elbowed him where Skittery had told her to. Instantaneously Morris released her other arm while pushing her forward causing her to trip and land by Jack's feet.

"Are ya okay?" he asked feverishly helping her up. She dusted her self off and nodded her head yes. Save for a scraped knee she was perfectly safe. Now in the safety of the newsies she found her way into Skittery's arms turning to watch Tumbler's fate.

"Don't even think about that sucker move kid. You just don't fuckin' think about it." Oscar said into Tumbler's ear. Tumbler nodded his head that he wouldn't do that looking at Twirl the entire time. Jack tested his luck and took a step forward while Oscar was distracted hoping he wouldn't notice. "Okay Kelly, we'll give you the damn kid but you gotta buy him from us." Oscar finally shouted.

"I ain't for sale ya plunk-head!" Tumbler shouted to Oscar who ignored him. Looking at Jack he waited for an answer.

"How much?"

"Twenty bucks."

"We don't have twenty bucks Oscar, just let the kid go."

Oscar looked to his brother who shook his head no. Smiling Oscar drew out a knife and placed the cold hard blade to Tumbler's throat. Itey and Twirl froze dead in their spots looking at the boy.

"Please…let him go!" she cried tears streaming down her face. Oscar looked at her with the same eyes and momentarily faltered with the blade. Tumbler took this moment to duck under the loosened grip of Oscar's arm to run free. "Tumbler!" Twirl cried as he made his way to his brother.

"Youse all outta ideas boys. Now come on, ya late an' wese need to sell the papes." Jack said pointing to the open gates and motioning for the newsies to make a pathway for them to get through. After lining up Jack bought his usual 100 papes and set on his way looking through the merchandise.

"Twirl, why don't you buy the papes today?" Skittery said handing her enough money to buy 80 papers. She slammed it down like she'd seen the older newsies and, with Skittery's help, carried the papers out into the streets and started improving the truth.

* * *

"Skittery, it's late, we should go home." Twirl said as the sun began to set. Vibrant colors were painted into the skies and Skittery was carrying a mere two papers. He nodded and the two headed back home hoping they'd sell the last two on the walk. They were lucky and sold one but that was a block before the lodging house which meant they wouldn't sell the other.

"Hey Twirl…I gotta tell ya something. This morning, when the Delancey brothers had a hold 'a ya, I was terrified that you wouldn't be coming home with me. I don't want'cha to get that close to a fight again, not for a while, until ya know how to protect yourself a little better, kay?"

"Yeah okay Skitts, no come one, let's go home." she said heading down the street and up the steps to the lodging house. Jack and Itey were talking rapidly in the corner while Tumbler watched them intently.

"Hey Twirl. Skittery, Jack and Itey wanna talk with ya." He said pointing Skittery in their direction.

"What's going on?"

"Skittery's mom came by and wants him to come home. She says his father wants him to come home and he's prepared to fight for him or with him. They're gonna take Skittery away."

* * *

**_Dun...dun...dun! What will happen? Well you'll have to come back for more._**


	10. Returning to hell

**Yikes it's been a long time since I've updated this story so here's an update for you...**

**remember I DON'T OWN THE NEWSIES!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

"It don't look good Skittery, looks like they got the right papers here, you are their's. You gotta go home." Kloppman said to the boy as he sat looking at the court papers in front of him. They were fresh off Judge Monahan's desk, not a good sign to begin with.

"But I don't even wanna go home! Why would they want me to come home?" he asked the group of newsies sitting with him and Kloppman. Jack shook his head and patted Skittery on the shoulder letting him know they wouldn't give up without a fight. Race muttered something that sounded like some choice cuss words and Itey kicked the crate next to him. Skittery turned and looked at Twirl, who was busy playing with Tumbler. "Who's gonna take care of her?" he asked absentmindedly as he thought of what would happen if he had to leave.

"I will." Itey said confidently looking towards the two kids. Twirl was nearly his sister as much as Tumbler was his brother, as was Skittery, and Itey intended on keeping them all together. "So how do we fight it?" he asked the other newsies without looking back at them. No one had really thought about how to go about fighting Skittery's family, in fact no one had really come along the possibility that they'd have to fight it.

"How can we? The court will see a poor street rat like me and say 'take him back' without even thinking about the abuse. No there's no way to fight it, I may as well just go home now." Skittery said with a gloom in his voice. "Itey, I need you to promise me that you'll take good care of Twirl, she's been through a lot and she'll need some help getting through my leaving."

"Skittery, you can't just up and leave. What about Twirl, what about your life? What about your sanity?!" Jack nearly yelled at his friend. He knew almost as well as Skittery of the pain and unworthiness felt at the hands of an abusive father, but he wasn't about to bring that up with the rest of the newsies there. "We'll find a way to fight this, we will, we always do." he said with a false sense of confidence.

"Jack, honestly what are we going to do? Strike or something, we'd lose in a second. It's easier to just give in and let them do me in." he said with a grimace on his face. The moment he'd walk into that house his dad would be all over him with fists, letting out all his anger on the boy who wasn't even his child. "I'll be fine, I survived there for most of my life and now I'm bigger and I can fight back, he won't hurt me." he said trying to hide his fear.

"So what if he wants you to get to the rest of the newsies. If you go home willingly, the all of our parents will bring by the court papers forcing us all home. Some of us _WILL_ die if we go home, Itey and Tumbler for example!" Racetrack said pointing to his friend. Every newsie knew of how Itey and Tumbler had come to be newsies. They were runaways from an illegal slave house down in the Bronx. "If it gets out that some newsies are being forced back home someone is bound to find them and take them back. They'll die and so will you." Race continued.

Skittery hadn't really thought of that, truth be told he was all about him right now, there was no choice in his mind if he wanted to live a peaceful life, or as peaceful as possible, he'd have to go home. He racked his brain trying to figure out a way to keep all the other newsies safe from going home to their hell holes. Finally, as if a light bulb had lit over his head he came to a conclusion. "I'll only go home if they promise to keep it out of the papers." he finally said.

"This isn't fair to Twirl; you're all she's got right now." Itey reminded him. Twirl was Skittery's pride and joy and everything she needed she got, even if it meant Skittery didn't eat for a couple of days. He'd gone a couple of days without a warm sleeping place because he could only afford her rent. He loved her and she loved him but with him going away it place a lot of pressure on the rest of the newsies to make sure that she remained safe and protected.

"She'll be fine. She's a fighter and she knows pretty much how to take care of herself." Skittery said with a disappointed tone in his voice. He was planning on leaving with her in a year or two to find work in another city so that he could look after her for a long time to come, but now it seemed like a distant dream of someone else's. Shaking his head he tried to clear his thoughts. If he kept thinking of what he was going to be leaving he'd never get out of here, even in a year or two.

"Now boys if Skitts wants to go home, we have to respect that, do you hear me?" Kloppman said with a forced smile before getting up to collect the unpaid rent. The newsies didn't intend on listening to Kloppman but Skittery made it a little hard as he got up and left. Walking up the stairs he went to gather what little possessions he had before heading back downstairs.

"Skittery, why do you have all your stuff?" Twirl asked as she bounded over towards him. She had an innocent look in her face that Skittery couldn't take any more than he could understand why his parents would want him back. Not looking at her in the least, that way the pain wouldn't be that bad, Skittery continued his way out of the lodging house. Twirl stood in utter disbelief that he would do such a thing waiting patiently for him to turn around and tell her he was just playing. As he got farther and farther away a tear began the long journey from her eye to the floor.

"Twirl?" Tumbler asked a little afraid to disturb her sanctity of peace. She looked at him with pain in her eyes and started the speedy run towards the door. Her mind raced as she thought of nothing more than finding Skittery and getting him to come back. Racetrack started running out the door after her followed by Itey and a few other newsies.

"Skittery!" Twirl yelled letting her voice echo throughout the night as she raced towards him. He seemed to not hear her but in reality he was attempting to drown her out with his sorrows. His mind tired to think of the pain he was about to endure even though he knew that nothing could hurt him as much as this was.

"Twirl!" Racetrack called nearly catching up with her. Finally he placed a firm hand on her arm and pulled her to a stop letting Skittery continue his way towards his hell. Fighting with her Racetrack pulled her into a hug as she continued her screeches for Skittery to come back tears streaming down her face. Skittery continued to go forth not looking back for a second, for he knew should he look back he wouldn't continue forward like he knew he had to.

Hurt and empty the newsies started the walk back to the lodging house, Twirl in tow, and began their life anew. There was no longer a Skittery to look after Twirl, there was no glum fellow trying to make a better life for him and his "sister" and there was no longer any desire to be happy. Racetrack and Itey took turns trying to get Twirl to sleep but it was as if she wouldn't dare shut her eyes on the chance that Skittery would come back. But he didn't and wouldn't.

* * *

Rapping his knuckles on the door Skittery looked on the house he'd once called home and waited for a response. No sooner had he thought it than the door opened and a familiar snooty butler showed his face with a nasal voice asking "yes." Looking down at the boy his eyes widened as he connected the dots as to who he was.

"Good to see you to James."

* * *

**Please RR for me.**


	11. Visitors

**AN: hey guys here's another chapter, I know so shocked that I actually updated right, well I hope I can continue at this pace until I get it done...lol. Enjoy and please RR for me! **

* * *

James took a step or two back from the door looking at the child that was walking in as if he'd never left. The butler, on the other hand, looked as if he'd seen a ghost. _There was no possible way that after all these years Matthew would be alive,_ he thought to himself. Little did he know that he was right. Skittery took to the house rather nicely, walking in as if he owned it, which in a sense he did.

Upon entering the house he made his way to the family room, no doubt that's where they'd be waiting for him, there was no doubt that they'd want to see him if nothing else but to yell at him. Not waiting for any announcement that he was there or that he was coming in he barged in on the "family meeting" which was more of listen to the parents talk on how much of a disaster and a screw up Matthew was, or at least that's what they used to be.

"Hello Matthew," his father said with a cocky smile on his face. He appeared to be that of a man who could not lose and with whom you could never disregard as being in charge. In all the years he hadn't changed a bit, he was still an arrogant self-centered person but for what ever reason he was offering a roof to the "bastard" that didn't deserve any more than the streets. This was the man that had beaten him to near death and yet for the first time Matthew wasn't at all scared of him.

"Hello Dillon

"Speak with respect you ignorant street rat!" a voice yelled from behind his father. It took Matthew a couple of seconds to realize who's voice it was that had spoken. Looking from his father to the couch behind him he spotted his older brother, who now looked like the mini version of his father, only with more hair. "My father has taken it in his heart to adopt you and you'd better respect him in thought, word and deed."

"Just so ya know, they gave us all church learnin' and I ain't gotta respect anyone in thought, word and deed but God. So if he took it out of his generous heart to adopt me, then he gets me and my baggage." Skittery said in revolt. _Wow, this is working great, I'm standing up for myself!_ Looking from the boy he once knew to his mother and then to his father not bothering to look at the twins, who were the exact replica of his father and mother combined.

"I have half a mind to beat the living crud out of you." his brother said standing up and clenching a fist. _Ah so it's no longer dad that deals out the punishments around here, my how things have changed. Alright, I think I can take him, he looks rather scrawny, but then again so am I._ Skittery didn't have time to finish this fun little thought as his father interrupted him by standing in-between the two of them. "Father, this street urchin has insulted you, let me punish him, he deserves it."

"Yeah father I deserve it, I was bad." Skittery imitated with a fake puppy lip that drove Luke near crazy with rage. The two brothers faced off leaving the family to watch. Both starring daggers into the other with Skittery having a slight upper hand of having been raised fight for his survival where as Luke had everything given to him. Finally a knock at the family room door broke them apart, before the fight could even start.

"Sir, there's a Mister Track to see you." James said to no one in particular. Mr. Hibbet stood up and started towards the door to find that James blocked his way out. "The door isn't for you sir but for young Matthew, he says he's an old friend."

"What's his full name?" Skittery asked, just simply trying to cause just that much more trouble. At this question James rolled his eyes and sighed a heavy sigh. He wasn't too happy about having to wait on a street rat like Skittery but on the other he wanted to keep his job another day.

"He said to call him Race, sir, Race Track. Does he mean something to you or shall I throw him out." he said with a hint of pleasure at the thought of actually getting to throw someone out of the house. Skittery nodded and got up following James into the hallway where there stood not only Racetrack but Twirl, Tumbler and Itey as well. "What are you guys doing here?" he asked as Twirl pounced on him.

"We came to get ya back." She said with a smile on her face as if she'd done something wonderful. She could let go of Skittery for fear of him leaving again. He hugged her back and then bent down to her level. This was the part he was going to hate, the part where he tells her he's not coming back.

"Twirl," he began but somewhere in her brain she figured it out. A tear came to her eyes and she appeared to be fake crying until her breathing became so irregular that they had to get her to calm down before they could go on. Looking from Race to Itey was another hard thing. It was one thing to tell them the truth but to tell them that they shouldn't have come, that was a completely different story.

"Skittery, we only came to say good bye and bring ya cap back to ya." Race said tossing the once was newsie his hat. Without saying another word started to usher Tumbler and Twirl out. Looking down at the hat Skittery sighed, _here we go again._

"Guys, come on, I gotta show ya something." Skittery said waving them back over. He lead the group of newsies into the family room where the Hibbets were sitting waiting for him to come back. "Guys this is the hell hole of a family. Hell hole of a family this is my family." He said picking Twirl up and spinning her around.

"Look father, he has a child, now we'll have to take that street urchin in as well." Luke cried out pointing a finger at Skittery and Twirl. It was easy to see by looking at them that they were in no way related to each other, but Luke was a sort of 'Drama King' and liked to start things. Twirl shook her head violently that he was wrong.

"He's my brother, sort of." She said with a smile. Skittery nodded at Twirl and Tumbler and Itey and Racetrack, they were all his family, more of a family than his real family had ever even come close to pretending. Ruffling her hair a little Skittery smiled down on his sister.

"This is the baggage; you don't get me without them." Skittery finally said. The others looked at him as if he was crazy but Skittery only smiled. He knew his father would never allow such disrespect in his household but for some reason he couldn't resist making his once was tormentor as angry as possible. Twirl smiled a little, not knowing if Skittery was getting them into a good thing or not but what ever kept her close to him made her happy.

"Why on earth should I dare take in another street rat? You're the worst they've got." His father said, and so the abuse began. Verbally before physically, just like dear ole dad would do. "James, throw these creatures out on the street and never let them return, Matthew has some lessons to learn." He added to the butler. Smiling an evil smile he took hold of Itey and Racetrack and led them as well as Twirl and Tumbler to the door before tossing them back on the streets where they were born. "Welcome home Matthew, this is the safest place you'll ever be."

"More like welcome to hell Matthew this is the most dangerous place you'll ever be right Dillon, that's what you meant to say."


	12. Long time gone

**_AN: Here's your next chapter. I'd like to restate that I OWN NOTHING, tear. Enjoy._**

* * *

"Twirl come on you can't stay like this forever!" Racetrack cried up the stairs to the young girl who refused to even look at anyone for fear that they'd say something about Skittery. She'd cried herself dry and as such was just sitting up there not talking and not crying, just sitting as if something would help her but alas nothing came. As winter neared she seemed to care less and less about making sure she had rent in fact she took to not coming home at all which drove near ever newsie crazy.

"Race, we've got to do something. We promised Skitt that we'd take care of her, we just have to figure something out." Itey said putting a cap on Tumbler's head and making him go get some gloves before he left the lodging house. "It's not healthy for her to be this sad; we've got to get her out of this slump."

"The only way we can do that is if Skittery came back and since that's not going to happen anytime soon I don't think we can help her." Racetrack said looking back up the stair to where she was supposed to be. It wasn't actually known if she ever left while the newsies were still there, no one ever went up to look for fear of getting their head bit off. She could've left before they were even awake seeing as she haunted the attic most times. A few times she had actually come down and tried to sell newspapers but more often than not it reminded her of something Skittery had told her and she'd run away crying.

"Come on, we'd better get going, we've still got to make a living." Itey said ushering Tumbler out of the lodging house. It wasn't much like him to leave Twirl but he needed to sell today, Itey was having trouble getting all of his sold, well enough to pay rent for both of them.

"Itey why did Skittery leave, does he not like us anymore?" Tumbler asked walking slower than normal, despite the cold gripping him to a turtle like pace. Itey hung his arm around his younger brother.

"No Tumbler, Skittery left to protect us. He's not happy where he is but he wanted to protect the rest of us. Go find your friends and walk with them, but stay where I can see you!" Itey said sternly as if threatening what would happen if he didn't. "Yeah so we need to find some way to get their minds off of Skittery, we'll probably never so much as see him again." Itey said.

Nodding Race looked down spying a magnificent sight, two bucks. He picked the dollars up and gave one to Itey while depositing one into his pocket; someone had to pay for Twirl's rent. He nodded a sigh of thanks and he too pocketed the buck. Maybe today would be a better day than yesterday, well headline wise. Now that it was winter few exciting things happened and as such they'd been selling the same headline for near two weeks, people were tired of reading about how to choose the perfect Christmas tree.

"Things are looking up already Race," Itey said when they got to distribution center, a murder had happened last night, new headlines rocked. Getting in line, close to the front, Itey and Racetrack grabbed as many as they could afford and nearly ran out of the lot yelling at the top of their lungs of the murder on 5th avenue.

* * *

"Matthew, come on it's time for you lessons." Luke said to the boy starring out the window. "Matthew, come on right this instant or I'll tell Father." he said with the utmost repulse in his voice towards Matt, well Skittery.

"Skittery…"

"What, Skittery what?" he asked in complete confusion as to what the boy meant.

"My name is Skittery you low life jerk of a son who wouldn't even stand up for his own brother much less help him when he needed it most back bone less jelly fish." Skittery said now glad that Specs had helped with some good insults to use on the Delancy's. His eyes didn't flicker from the window but he could see Luke's reflection and boy was it a sight he wished he could see in real life. His face was redder than a freshly ripened tomato however it was squished to the effect of eating thirty lemons straight.

"Matthew James Hibbet, you come out of this room right now or I'll be forced to take brutal action against you." Luke said in a lackluster threat that Skittery knew he wouldn't, or more over, couldn't follow through on. A laugh rose to his throat and popped out filling the room with warm laughter until it mixed with the cold front that Luke was sending out. "Dad!" Luke cried at the top of his lungs that made Skittery only laugh harder, once he was involved it would be impossible for him to back down from the fight that would inevitably happen.

"What is it now Lucas? Are you having problems with your homework again?" he asked in a strained tone as if he really could care less but was trying to put on a façade for the world to see. Taking a step into the room he soon connected the dots that Skittery had done something to upset Lucas and he needed punishment. "Come here boy." he said to Skittery who didn't even flinch before crossing the room to face the two of them. "What did you do this time?"

"Why Dillon I'm ashamed that I wasn't loud enough for you to hear, would you like me to tell you?" he asked in an annoying tone and rolling his eyes at the man that stood in front of him. "Don't forget that I can leave, and that I will." he said restating a fact that he'd told them after his friends had left the first day he was here. The first time he was injured or hit at all and he was gone.

"Oh shut up with that threat, it's old and I won't take it any more." Dillon said raising a hand to slap Skittery across the face. Reflexes jumping in Skittery beat him to the punch, literally, and let a right hook contact the ugly face in front of him.

"This is why I'm glad you're not my father, my father obviously could fight." Skittery said raising his fists ready to take them both on. Enraged Lucas ran from the room screaming for his hickory whip. Dillon looked him in the eyes with utter shock seeping through his every pore.

"You bastard" was all he could get out before all hell broke loose with both he and Skittery throwing and receiving punches. When Lucas finally made it back, whip in hand, he began helping his father until the unthinkable happened. Mrs. Hibbet came in holding a gun in her hands, aiming at the struggle happening before her eyes she fired a fatal shot to young Lucas' head causing Skittery to take one look at her before running out of the room. Rushing down the stairs he heard two more shots then silence filled the house as he ran out the door and into the streets.

* * *

**_Thanks to all who reviewed and hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please RR._**


	13. For Good

**_AN: Yeah I know I've been gone lately but today is the day I come back... this is the end of this story and I can't tell you how happy that makes me but trust me, it was needed. Now I can finish the other stories too! YAY FOR ME! Anyway enjoy and have fun reading._**

* * *

Rain had started pouring when Skittery hit the streets. It was getting darker by the second as clouds overtook the once was blue sky and dared it to become anything more than a blob of black. He looked up into the rain letting the droplets hit him full force with reckless abandonment. Looking back to the house he knew he could never go back. Finally sense came back to him and he started taking one step after another away from the hell hole that was no more. He was free; finally after years of torture he was free.

Soon he was running and gaining speed willingly for he ran from no one to no one, except for the newsies. His mind was clear and peaceful for once. In his pocket was clutched about ten bucks, enough to keep him and Twirl in the warm lodging house for weeks, with or without a good selling day. He smiled as the familiar streets started to surround him and make him at home, as if he'd never left.

With a laugh and a kick of his feet into a puddle he made his way towards the lodging house before skidding to a stop beside the very familiar restaurant Tibby's. Outside was a couple of newsies who looked like they'd been down on their luck that day, most newsies would've seeing as it was too rainy to sell any papers. Taking a closer look he discovered that it was Racetrack and Mush. In between them was the unmistakable girl that Skittery had been missing ever since he left. Looking up she barely caught a single look at him before tearing out into the rain and jumping into his arms.

"SKITTERY!" she cried clinging to him as if he'd been gone for years.

"Twirl! God I thought I'd never see you again."

"You here to stay?"

"Yeah but… we're going to get you into a real job for girls. A factory or something."

"Skittery… you can't do that to me."

"Twirl… this is my life… my hell on earth, no more no less."

"Skittery don't say that! You're all I've got left."

"I know which is why you deserve the best."

"You and I both know that if I went to work in a factory that I'd go crazy and then neither of us would be happy."

"We'll talk about it, kay?"

"Sure."

"Race, thanks for taking care of her."

"What I get no thanks?"

"Thank you too Mush. I'm really indebted to both of you."

"Skittery, I've told you this so many times I'm about to just cut it into your skin, the newsies are a family, we take care of each other. Now come on lets get out of this rain before we all die from a cold."

Turning on their heels they headed up the street towards the lodging house Twirl bouncing up a head letting her hair fly in the rain. Race walked beside Skittery cursing the weather, he couldn't smoke a thing, and Mush, well he was semi dancing with a little bit of a jog. Skittery had to laugh at his friends, he'd missed them but he was back… for good.

* * *

**_Like I said, it's the end and I hope you enjoyed reading this story and that's about it. _**


End file.
